


So Why Don't You?

by lemoncellbros



Series: Macaw's Works [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel Returns, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sam Winchester Knows, Season 13 Castiel/Dean Winchester Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncellbros/pseuds/lemoncellbros
Summary: Once again death had claimed Cas, and Dean believed it was the last time. But when Dean receives a call from a phone booth in the middle of nowhere, he can't believe that Cas is alive. Reunited once again, Dean tells Cas he's so happy he could kiss him. He sure as hell wasn't expecting him to reply with "So, why don't you?" And damn if he didn't make a good point.





	So Why Don't You?

All these damn apocalypses could bite Dean’s ass. One after another and the only people to clean up the mess just happened to be his family. Each seemed to be worse than the last, too, like they were trying to outdo one another. Oh, Satan’s tried to take over the earth? Well, I raise you ancient beings, the Leviathans! Whoops, there go the angels falling from heaven! Here comes God’s sister, buckle up bitches! 

Dean rattled these scenarios off to himself in a mocking voice. Of course, Team Free Will had taken care of all of these, but there was some serious backlash. Like, oh I don't know, the death of everyone Dean had ever known and or loved. They’d all died a few times, and so far, they’ve all made their way back home. 

But, now that Cas had been stabbed by Lucifer, Dean just couldn’t find it in himself to believe the angel was coming back.

They’d died one too many times, and now that the God Squad wasn’t exactly driving the bus, there wasn’t any way for Cas to come back. And Dean mourned; he mourned every day, his tears mixing with the whiskey in his glass. There was a piece of him that would never let go of Cas, never forgive Dean for not saying and doing everything that he wished he could have. Sure, Dean could be a clueless son of a bitch, but he knew that he loved Cas. He just couldn’t bring himself to tell him. He was a coward, and he was paying the consequences.

Dean knew that Sam would read every book in every library and search to the ends of every earth he could find for Cas, if Dean so wished. Sam loved Cas like a brother, but he could never love Cas the way Dean did. So, when Dean said he was gone, it was over, Sam put the books down and allowed himself to mourn. And they did. And they’d never stop mourning their friend. But, they had to go on, and so they did. 

They helped Jack, they solved cases, they kept going. That’s what Cas would have wanted. 

And then, on a random ass day Dean couldn’t bring himself to care the date of, an unknown number called his phone. Dean will never forget the euphoria he felt when that gravelly voice he’d missed for so long spoke those two goddamn words that Dean would kill a man to hear;

“Hello Dean.”

“Cas?” The words are so quiet, so hopeful.

An address was rattled off and Dean grabbed Baby’s keys so fast he could feel a breeze behind him. Sam and Dean were in that car in under a minute and on their way to that phone booth in the deadass middle of nowhere. Hours later, Dean caught a glimpse of that dirty trench coat, and practically dropped dead right then and there.

Once they got there, Dean cut the engine and threw himself out of that car like a bat outta hell. Sam stayed in the car, he knew what was going on.

Dean grabbed Cas and held onto him like Cas was life and death was tugging Dean in the other direction. Dean finally released Cas, but held onto his shoulders. Tears were leaking from Dean’s eyes, and he did nothing to stop him. 

“God, Cas. I’m so happy to see you I could kiss you!” Joy laced every word.

“Then why don’t you?” Cas did that puppy head tilt that made Dean melt.

And, well, Dean couldn’t argue with that logic. So, he surged forward and met Cas in a loving embrace, so full of pent up tension and sorrow and everything Dean had felt over the past 10 years and it was wonderful. 

Sam watched from the car, a smirk on his face. Fuckin’ knew it.


End file.
